Wilson-DS
Wilson Percival Higgsbury is the first available playable character in Don't Starve (requiring no Experience to play) and one of the playable characters in Don't Starve Together (DST). He was released in the Don't Starve Vanilla Beta release in Late 2012 and was the first character with a confirmed backstory, thus making him the main character of the game. He's a genius scientist that has a sense of humor. He also has a peculiar haircut resembling the letter "W". (Fun fact) Wilson's only perk is that he can grow a magnificent Beard that gives him a few small advantages in harsh weather and life preservation which can be shaved for hair. Being the default character his Health, Hunger, and Sanity all have default values and he has no drawbacks. Overall, Wilson is meant for better Winter survival and efficiency, as well as easier access to Meat Effigies. His stats make him a good all-around character, and many players (from beginners to experts) find that Wilson, as well as his Beard, provides welcome advantages to surviving in the dangerous world of the Constant. Origin With the ''Forbidden Knowledge video published to Klei Entertainment's YouTube channel and hidden in their website, Wilson's origin was revealed. Wilson used to live in a rickety wooden house in the mountains, where he performed experiments all day. After a mixture of some sort exploded in a puff in his face, he sat down, agitated that things weren't working out for him. He didn't have too much time to do so, however, as he heard a mysterious voice coming from his radio (revealed to be Maxwell's later on in the video). Maxwell offered Wilson secret and forbidden knowledge, and Wilson, willing and hungry for said knowledge, hastily agreed. This caused massive amounts of information to be inserted into his head. What Wilson didn't know was that almost all this information wasn't about anything scientific. With this newfound knowledge, he began building a mysterious machine. When the machine was finished, he gazed upon it in wonder. Maxwell told him to throw the switch - Wilson, however, was hesitant. Only with a bit of egging on - Maxwell shouting "DO IT!" - does he pull the lever. Wilson then realized that this machine was some sort of portal, only meant to lead him to his demise. As Maxwell laughed maniacally, shadowy hands appeared from the floor and pulled Wilson into the mysterious wilderness world where ''Don't Starve takes place. Special Power Wilson's special power is that he can grow a hairy Beard. It has two basic characteristics: * Depending on length, the Beard provides up to 135 insulation against Freezing. * The Beard can be shaved for Beard Hair, allowing the player to easily make a Meat Effigy and restoring 10 sanity. Below is the days it takes Wilson to grow his Beard to the next stage, along with the number of Beard Hair gained and Insulation provided with each stage. If Wilson dies and resurrects, the beard growth will reset.Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters